The End
by Level X
Summary: A time like this will come for everyone. Where everything is lost. Family, friends, ones you held dear. But that's nothing. Nothing compared to losing yourself. Losing who you were before. Losing that carefree person who always helped friends, even when in pain. Because as Ash stood in front of the master with nothing, he truly realized it was the end. Kinda drabblyish.


**Disclaimer: Pokemon is too awesome to be mine. So it's not. I don't own anything, except this pair of dirty socks to my left (seriously!).**

**Title:** The End

**Summary:** A time like this will come for everyone. Where everything is lost. Family, friends, ones you held dear. But that's nothing. Nothing compared to losing yourself. Losing who you were before. Losing that carefree person who always helped friends, even when in pain. Because as Ash stood in front of the master with nothing, he truly realized it was the end.

**Genre:** Angst, some hurt/comfort

**A/N:** ...K, this time I got nothing. This was really inspired by a picture, but I don't know what. Oh well. Have fun!

* * *

It was time. Time to lose everything.

**XxX**

Ash had finally gotten to the top. He was going to become the master of all. He was going to fight his final obstacle on his way to the top. He didn't care if he had lost things. Things like his friends, his pokémon. But they were nothing to him now, just steps along the way. If they crumbled, it was okay, since he had already climbed them. Used them.

**XxX**

The first step he had lost was Misty.

"Ash, I can't go on. I can't keep watching you torture your pokémon like this!"

Ash didn't care. "Go on. I don't need you anyways, I'm almost there anyways. You can go. Stop being such a burden."

So Misty disappeared. She no longer hung out with him, no longer yelled at him, no longer laughed with him. She was just... gone.

But Ash didn't care.

**XxX**

Next was Brock.

"Ash... Maybe you should treat your pokémon a little nicer... after all, look at all they've done for you!"

"Shut up. I don't care. They can die for all I care."

Brock had gasped and tried to talk some sense into Ash.

"Wha- I can't. I'm sorry, Ash. I can't bear this any longer. This transformation. What happened to the old Ash?"

"The old Ash was too soft. Never did anything right."

Brock's face had morphed into an expression of the utmost surprise. "Ash... Sorry... I have to leave..."

"Go. One less person is less useless baggage." Then Brock had walked away slowly, leaving Ash.

Ash didn't care. Another step crumbled. But he had already climbed it.

**XxX**

Then... his best friend. Scratch that, his strongest pokémon. But it was just a thing.

"Pikachu! Get up! You can't be worn out already! Get up!" Ash had yelled and kicked his companion.

"Pika..."

"_I can't..._"

"NOW!" He had shouted at his Pikachu, then roughly picked him up and threw him down on the ground. "GET UP! You're so weak! You honestly can't expected to win anything like this!"

Pikachu had looked up at him with eyes full of emotion. "Pika pikachu..."

"_I'm sorry..._"

"DO IT!"

"Pika pikapi..."

"_Goodbye, Ash._" And pikachu had picked himself up, and staggered away.

Ash didn't care. Pikachu was just trying to hide his weakness. Just another step crumbled. Ash had already climbed it.

**XxX**

Now, he faced the last obstacle. The last step. The master he had to defeat. And as he stood before the door, he started thinking.

Thinking about all he had done to get here. All he had given up. _But why?_ He asked himself. _Why did I do it?_ He realized too late.

They weren't just steps he had to climb. They were his support. His confidence. They had held his love. And now, without them, he realized how much he needed them.

Standing alone, he was nothing. Nothing without his loved ones. He had lost everything. Even himself. And he was just starting to realize that. But it was too late. He couldn't get them back. He couldn't get anything back.

And it was now, here, in front of the master, that Ash realized that this was truly the end for him.

* * *

**Um... I don't know. I honestly expected this to be worse... oh well. Please review!**


End file.
